Vampire Empire: The Originals
by Stella Purple
Summary: Story picks up to where The Originals CW TV Shows left off.


**Drops of Red**

**Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction**

* * *

The four of them are crossing the street of the nightly Vencoufer city, a place known for vampires to gather only to its own residence. The small group in consist of various creatures that most of the eyes do not even acknowledge, three female and a male. There are two witches; one with black curly hair while the other is with dark brown. Both are short and thin, can not be younger than twenty. The first one has a porcelain skin while the second is with a darker one. The man is tall in his suit. Brown hair and pale skin. Can not pass more than a vampire, though Amethyst has learned that the vampires that live (or a walking dead) in this world is rather different than the ones that exist in the world where she came from or even herself. Then finally, there is the young mother. With tan skin and curly brown locks, her hands are perfectly secured around the bump on her stomach.

Amethyst turns to her partner for this time's mission, Nadia. The two of them are hiding behind a large tree, away from the eyes of those unsuspecting group.

_It's show time_, Amethyst looks at Nadia meaningfully. The young witch takes note to that and together, they march towards the small group, away from their hide out.

The vampire man moves himself in front of the pregnant lady in his own speed, shielding her from the strangers who are obviously walking towards them. He eyes them carefully, watching as the women stroll gracefully. He has never seen them before. One of them is more elegance in movement than the other. She has long locks that are as black as ink which ends around her small waist. Her eyes are dark to the very core, yet when light comes they seem to illuminate through the reflections, framed by long and thick eyelashes. Her skin is more than just pale, but milky white. She has those bloody red lips that curve to a thin yet somehow warm smile. Her body is something that every man will kill to touch. Luscious is an underestimation. The woman is not just out of the worldly gorgeous, but also sexy. Even without seeing her naked, he knows her bra size is no less than F. She does not wear any low cut clothes. In fact, she makes sure that her black dress close most of her soft looking skin. Her legs are long, so he assumes that she is tall, like models. Actually, she can pass as one easily, or even a real-life French doll. Just watching her makes him feel the twitch between his legs, so he moves his eyes to the other woman beside the maiden.

The other woman is shorter. She has straight dark chocolate hair with curly golden highlights, which look like lightning on her head. Her eyes are brown spheres that are somehow looking more alive that anything. Other than her eyes, everything else about her looks normal. Something is unusual about her, though. She is pretty, but not even close to the woman next to her. On her chest there is a small chest pinned to the right. Once she gets close enough, he can make out the crest as a black pentagon with a red rose on top. Then he shifts his eyes back to the stunning woman again.

"No need to be so alert on us. We come in peace," the woman says. And God! ─ even her voice is as much as an invitation that the vampire can not resist like her body. Everything about her seems to want nothing more but to lure the monster in him out, and he is far from that kind of man. He is a honorable gentleman, yet somehow even her presence is stirring every cell of his undead body. The vampire notices that she is not just affecting him, but even the ladies. She is so beautiful that it seems like no man or woman may resist her.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" the witch with black hair, Arianna, asks her rather warily.

"My name is Amethyst Proteria, and this is Nadia Owrex. We are here to offer you help."

"What makes you think that we need _your help?_" the other witch, Loren, snaps rather harshly once she snaps out of her trance.

"Because I know a lot of things that you don't. And I must say that I am an expert at it."

"What do you mean?"

"For the fact, I know that this lady here is pregnant with a hybrid's baby," her ebony eyes gestures to the lady. That sentence causes the vampire man to be more aware, pushing the woman behind him further away from the two strangers. The first woman still keeps her friendly smile on her red lips, while the other just stares blankly on them. "And for the second fact, I do believe that you need a hybrid expert to help her go through her pregnancy and birth."

"Who _exactly _are you?" Arianna takes one step closer.

"I am Professor Spade. It is my other name, but you may call me Amethyst as well. I am specialized in any kind of medical practice, humans or none. Mortal or none. And helping through pregnancy is one of them, especially if the supernatural factor in involved."

"Are you also a witch?" the vampire man asks, speaking for the first time.

The woman curves her lips even more. "No, but Nadia here is one," she gestures to the woman that came with her. "I, on the other hand, is close to what you are; a vampire."

If that is the truth, then he did not suspect her of being one at all.

She then takes a few steps closer to him, encouraging him to backs down with the pregnant lady. He is supposed to protect her, even if the father himself refused to do so. He wants to push her away, but those dark eyes seem to enchant him, freezing him on the spot so easily. But Amethyst only raises her right hand to slide it through the remaining open space that he allows, catching the young lady's hand and shaking it.

"Your baby's heartbeat is very strong," she comments, still with a smile on, "and very quick in pace."

"Y-yeah," she responds hoarsely, "the doctor said that there is a huge possibility that I might miscarage." Tears are threatening to flow, but Amethyst's next words will surprise her to the point of relieve.

"Oh, don't mind that doctor, sweat heart. After all it is not your fault that you went to a human doctor. Even this pregnancy must be a whole new experience for you. Some unknown things must be confusing, but your baby will be just find. It is as healthy and normal for a hybrid werewolf vampire baby as it can be."

"How do you know that?" the vampire man snaps.

Her eyes fix on him. "Know what?"

"That the baby is a hybrid."

"It is not hard to inspect. After all, I am a professional in my field. If I had not known even the most basic of that knowledge, how could anyone even believe me to be what I said I am?"

"And why do you think that we even need you help?"

"Because a hybrid such as this baby is something that none of you know how to take care of. And trust me, even if any of you even has any experience of raising a human baby, raising this one will be ten times harder than it."

A thin line is formed on the vampire man's lips. He seems to be deep in thought, considering her offer. He then glances at the witches, finding himself being stared back by two hard looks. Then, he finally turns to the young lady that is standing behind. She is in her own thoughts, too delighted after hearing what Amethyst has said to her to even notice the concerning look on the man's facial expression. Finally, he faces Amethyst back, a hard look on his face.

"If we decided to agree in accepting this offer, what do you want as an exchange?"

"Nothing, really. Bring another baby into this world is my own personal joy. So really, it is like doing each other a favor. Besides, I don't think any of you know how to deliver a baby." Amethyst spares each of them a change to say otherwise, but never get any. So she continues, "And please do not say that you will just bring her to human hospital. What will you say to them as an explanation when the newborn baby they just helped to deliver has unusual golden eyes, then bite and suck their blood?"

"How do you even know that it is part vamp─"

"Like I said; I am an expert," she cuts him off. "So, have we come to an agreement?" Two small lights are glimmering in her eyes in a mysterious devious manner when she asks this question.

**_Nine months later..._**

Two cars pass the neighborhood of _Mountè Carté_ around that midnight after their two hours of drive from Vencoufer. For some odd reasons, Hayley does not feel tired at all. Even when in her nine month state, she feels like a little girl in her sugar rush, her mind wondering off to the place that the two strangers are taking she and her friends to. The women appeared and offered help them in the same night last year, which they agreed on and now lead to them going to a safe house that Amethyst has prepared for her upcoming delivery.

The pearly white car in front of them makes a stop first before the van that Hayley is in does. Amethyst opens her door and steps out before her witch, Nadia, follows after her. Even after being in the same room and meeting each other for every single day for almost a year now, Nadia never talks much. Still, Hayley appreciate hers and Amethyst's help. They have been nothing but nice to her, checking up on her and her baby, explaining its development in her growing belling, and even gave her a guide book to supernatural pregnancy. Hell, if they had not came into her life, she would not even thought that there is such thing as that guide book to exist. They have been a great help to her, unlike some irresponsible vampire. But she erases the thought as soon as Klaus came into her mind.

Elijah exits through the driver's door first before helping her going out, one hand on his while the other is carefully supporting the bottom of her stomach. The witches are right behind them, helping Hayley walks to the house, which now they realize is more like a mansion.

Amethyst inserts and turns the key to the front door, opening the double doors wide for the others to pass. Nadia exceeds her to open another door from the front room, which leads to a hallway. Hayley and Arianna pass, followed by Loren, with Elijah and Amethyst just behind them. The guests stare in awe, even Elijah, as they pass the magnificent interior.

"Whoever your real estate agency was, she did an awesome job in presenting you this mansion," Hayley praises out loud.

"It's good that you like this place, since you will be staying here for a while. Positive mood is good for the baby too. But it's not the real estate agent who remodeled and decorated the place; I did," Amethyst replies.

"Well, you have an _amazing_ taste, then. In fact, I won't mind living in here for the rest of my life."

"Good. You can have it then. I have also prepared the room for your baby."

Hayley makes a stop right there and then, before slowly turning to Amethyst. "For real? You're just going to give a _mansion_ to me?"

"Yes. Why not? I bought this for you, after all."

They settle down to each of their private quarters. The next morning, Amethyst cooks various dishes for Hayley to choose. There are Italian risotto, Indonesian fried rice, and also garlic bread with mushroom soup. She eats plenty of food. Then the nighttime comes and a painful cry breaks from Hayley's room. Nadia is ready to bring her to the delivery room, where they have prepared before hand for this occasion. Everyone gathers in there right away, but Amethyst insists that the others, except for the stay-in nurses that she has called, to wait outside. But Elijah wants to stay.

The birth progress is nothing but smooth as Amethyst helps Hayley while the young mother pushes the baby out.

When the baby is out, Amethyst holds it in her arms, bloody stained. "Congratulations. It's a boy." Something is clicking inside her, then Hayley breaks out with tears of joy.

* * *

**_...And say "hello" to the even bigger drama soon! The next chapter will be even more scandalous than this one, I can assure you ;)_**

**_- Stella Purple_**


End file.
